powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 22: Over the Rainbow
is the twenty-second episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger and the 1700th episode of the Super Sentai Series. It introduces the combined form of the two major mecha: Ground Gosei Great. Synopsis When the Yuumajuu who sealed away Gosei Knight 10,000 years ago returns, the rogue Headder tries to handle the battle on his own while continuing to see the modern Goseiger in his way. Plot After accepting Makuin's offer to finish things with Groundion, Uobouzu of the Nessie starts attacking humans by going on a shadow-eating spree. When the Goseigers arrive, Gosei Knight recognizes the attacks to be Uobouzu's work as the Yuumajuu reveals himself. With the Goseigers unable to fight back, Gosei Knight tries to fight Uobouzu, but Uobouzu takes his leave when a cloud blocks the sunlight. Later, as Gosei Knight feels that the current Gosei Angels are weak compared to their predecessors, the Master Head describes to the others Groundion's fight with Uobouzu in the past, but this is cut short as Datas reveals that they need to destroy the Yuumajuu to save his victims. The next day, Uobouzu resumes his attack before the Goseigers intervene and attempt to use their Tensou Techniques to create a rain storm, preventing Uobouzu from eating any more shadows. Gosei Knight arrives as the plan fails and fights Uobouzu himself until the Goseigers come to his aid. Understanding that the Goseigers' intent to help him and using their shadows as bait to trap Uobouzu, Gosei Knight assumes his Headder form to rip the Yuumajuu's tongue off before using the Knight Dynamic attack to defeat Uobouzu. When Uobouzu is revived through the Bibi Bugs, the Goseigers form Gosei Great and Gosei Knight becomes Gosei Ground to fight the enlarged Uobouzu. The two formations are not strong enough to defeat the Yuumajuu and are broken up. While things look grim, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight decide to combine their Gosei Machines to form Ground Gosei Great. Together, they destroy Uobouzu before it starts raining. Soon after, Gosei Knight finally accepts the Gosei Angels but he feels they need a bit more training. He takes his leave, as a rainbow forms in the sky after the rain stops. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Couple: , *Child: Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Pink - Twistornado, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Black - Rockrush, Sparquake, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Sparquake, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) *Gosei Knight - Groundion, Vulcan Headder, Knight Dynamic, Knight Brothers, Gosei Ground, Ground Gosei Great, Victory Charge (Ground Gosei Great) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *This episode aired on the same day of the eighth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman vs. Denji Sentai Megaranger **Eri nearly spoils Ground Gosei Great when the team speaks about the upcoming episode. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Epic 21: Elegant Eri, Epic 22: Over the Rainbow, Epic 23: Burn! Goseigers, and Epic 24: Miracle Attack Goseigers. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote